minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Triarch/My opinions regarding my views of Bella's issue
Hello everyone. I have a few things to address from this issue. As a bystander, I cannot assure that I know everything about this, but I do can say my opinions about this. At least, I agree with Kirkburn's responses. (Sorry for my inaccuries. I am new to this wiki, and I do not know any of you members well. If I get something wrong, just tell me nicely.) Define child abuse. In Chinese communities, beatings and confinements are very common, in contrast to the Western families. It is always like this, especially in those traditional families. I know this as a Chinese myself as well. Even if you try to talk to those police officers, they probably treat you as a nuisance and send you back home, which in turns worsen the whole situation. This is the truth. It is harsh, but this is it. They are your family after all; you just can't leave them alone, run to America, Canada, whatever. Especially implausible for a teenager. Before you question about that, you can have a look at Chinese family cultures. Per se, confucianism. Dated back to at least a thousand years ago, they already had cases of abusing like these. They just acknowledge teachings with these. It is still very common in China. Things may not be as common if Bella is living in more westernized parts of China, including but not limited to, places like Taiwan, Shanghai, Hong Kong, etc. Chinese parents and teachers are actually being very strict to students, as I am one currently. It is actually very likely she gets punished if she only gets 60 to 70 marks. Even I who is a straight A student who got 90+ marks in an exam, got punished due to a loss in number of rankings. To sum up my last point, it is just nigh-impossible to solve this if you are trying to get your parents arrested. It definitely will not help. Save for asking FANDOM to help you out. Duh. (FANDOM is basically a wiki-hosting site. Not a network of cyber law enforcement team. Be sensible if you are trying to solve this stuff.) Alright, now let us see this in another perspective. As children, we have to listen to our parents' order, in Chinese families. It may seem that your parent indeed quite abusive, as you say. For electronic confiment and such, it is absolutely allowed. For being grounded, still very common. Well, about violence abusement, it depends. If it gets so serious (I would not want it) and it makes her like bloodied ten times over or even grave injuries, or probably sexual abuse, then you have to contact the authorities. And who knows, exaggeration like these are common across the Internet. No offense, Bella. Well, if I were you and were determined to help her, I would definitely not try to do something dumb like asking FANDOM to arrest her mother, instead, I would provide emotional support and bring her positivity. No point of asking FANDOM for that. Know what type of help Bella needs; she does not need a s''elf-proclaimed Internet hero'' yelling about "arrest your mother" and "I am helping you". She does not need additional trouble for that. For your information, Bella is 12, and according to the Terms of Use, at least 13 years old is needed to register one. Being disabled is very likely if your age is found to be younger than that by those Staff. No point in whining about that. Anyways, this is all I can say. I hope I can come round to some thoughtful responses (Not those blindly yelling around). Thanks for your time. P.S: Well, I am a Chinese myself, and I can't say that Xi JingPing is a very good leader. All I could say is he is doing perfectly fine. At least we are not as poor as the old times. Category:Blog posts